All I Want For Christmas Is You
by PrimitiveParadox
Summary: A series of one-shots on Draco and Ginny. Follow them through their Christmas celebrations. (For the Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.)
1. Lovesick

**For the Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts:** **(word) Scrooge**

 **(dialogue) "Haven't you heard of peace on earth and goodwill towards men?" / "No."**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

When Draco started dating Ginny, he had a fair enough idea of what the girl was capable of.

But today, standing at the receiving end of one of her infamous hexes, he was starting to doubt his decision.

"Draco Malfoy. Did you just tell me that you do not like Christmas?"

"Ummm… Ginny. Listen. You've got it all wrong. I didn't mean that I do not like Christmas. Just, what is the point of covering the manor with garlands and stuff? Isn't the manor beautiful as it is?"

"Oh, Draco. You're such a scrooge."

"Oh, Ginny, wait. Haven't you heard of peace on earth and goodwill towards men?"

"No."

And with that, Draco had a flurry of bats flying out of his nose.

It was all good in the end, though. Ginny got what she wanted and Draco couldn't help but smile as she excitedly planned to decorate the Malfoy Manor for the Christmas.

So yes, he was a lovesick guy. And yes, his ancestors would be scrunching their nose at him right now. But he didn't mind it, as long as he had Ginny with him.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	2. Excited and Apprehensive

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (dialogue) "There are seventeen shopping days before Christmas. So, there are sixteen days before we begin shopping."**

 **(word) Celebration**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was starting to get scared of the way his wife would start jumping up and down at the mere mention of Christmas. As December was approaching, her enthusiasm was threatening to burst out of her.

Today was no different, and Draco was feeling extremely unsafe as he was being dragged through the market by a very eager Ginny.

"Ginny, why are we even doing this?"

"Because it's Christmas you git."

"There are seventeen shopping days before Christmas. So, technically, there are sixteen days before we begin shopping. Why are we doing this today?"

"Because we are. It's Christmas, Draco. How can you not be super excited?"

"Because I'm actually too busy being apprehensive to be excited."

"Draco. Christmas is a time of celebration. So you better get in the right spirit else I swear I will hex you into oblivion."

"A lady shouldn't swear. It's very unbecoming."

Draco's laugh could be heard through the market as Ginny scowled and ran after him.

Moments like these were what made his life beautiful.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	3. Dissimilitude

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (colour) Gold**

 **(colour) Evergreen**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Buy whatever you want, Ginny. I already told you I do not want anything."

Ginny scowled at his nonchalance and then smirked as a wonderful idea came to her.

"Well, if you want the Manor to be decorated in Gryffindor colours this Christmas, then I am perfectly fine with it."

Draco's eyebrows shot up this. He imagined the Malfoy Manor in Gryffindor reds and shuddered at the image. Not to mention Narcissa would probably faint seeing all the red.

"You are not going to do anything like that, Ginny. I'm warning you."

"Oh, the Manor is going to look so beautiful covered in scarlet and gold. It's going to be enthralling."

"Ginevra, I think you have forgotten that Christmas colours also include evergreen. So, whether you want it or not, I'm afraid green would have to be incorporated in the decorations.

Ginny smiled devilishly at him as they both ran off to buy decorations of their chosen colours.

It was only as they were relaxing after a tiring day of shopping that it occurred to Ginny how well this festival celebrated their union.

Red and Green.

Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Ginny and Draco.

It was perfect.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	4. Kaleidoscopic

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (object) Stocking**

 **(colour) Snow White**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

When Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the floo at the Malfoy Manor, she was greeted by a kaleidoscope of red and green colours.

To say she was shocked would be a great understatement. The Manor was all covered in green and red. For every green stocking, there was one red stocking. It seemed as if it were an amalgamation of the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms during Christmas.

Beginning to understand what this was all about, she called out for Draco and Ginny.

As both of them came running down, she merely stood there amused with the decorations around the house.

"Draco, Ginevra, would you both care to explain why is the Manor covered in greens and reds?"

Both of them simply looked at each. Ginny could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks, but Draco seemed to hold his act together.

"Mother, green and red are, after all, the colours of the season. We thought it to be legit that the decorations be reflective of the Christmas spirit."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement, but Narcissa was clearly not done.

"Well, if that is so, dear son, then why haven't you thought of using the colour snow white? It is also, after all, one of the colours of the Christmas season."

Both Draco and Ginny stood blushing as Narcissa, satisfied with her feat, walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	5. Changes

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (creature) House-Elf**

 **(word) Family**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Ginevra, have you bought presents for all, or is there anything that you want me to get you?"

"I haven't got the presents yet, but I'll buy them myself, Narcissa. Please don't bother yourself."

Over the years, things had changed a lot in the Malfoy household, and this change had started with Draco's marriage to Ginny. Narcissa and Ginny took a bit of time to warm up to each other. Though they had finally accepted each other, their interactions were still a bit formal.

Draco sighed. At least it had gone from Mrs. Malfoy to Narcissa.

"There is no bother in it. Just give me the list and I'll get whatever you want."

"It's a long list, Narcissa. Apart from my family, you and Draco, I also have to get presents for some friends. I also have to think of a present for the house-elf."

Draco's head snapped up at this. Narcissa merely looked at her with curiosity.

"The house-elf? Why do you want to get presents for the house-elf, Ginny?"

"Why, Draco. I think the house-elf is as much a part of the family. He does so much for us all round the day. We can at least treat him to a present this Christmas."

Draco and Narcissa looked at each other. Ginny's views sparked a thought their minds and upon further consideration, they found no issue with it.

"Well, Ginevra, I have to say. None of us ever thought of it like this."

Ginny was positively surprised.

"So you mean to say that you have no issues with it?"

"Why would I? Just make sure your gift isn't an item of clothing and I'm perfectly fine with it."

Ginny smiled. Maybe she would just give the house-elf a day off.

Draco smiled. Things were indeed changing in the Malfoy household, and this change was for the better.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	6. Warmth

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (colour) Venetian Red**

 **(weather) Blustery Winds**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

The blustery winds were chilling Ginny to the very core of her soul. But she couldn't return, not yet. There were still many things to be bought.

A strong gust of wind hit her in the face as she was about to enter Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to buy quills for Victoire and Dominique.

She wrapped her thin cardigan tightly around herself, just as she saw a hand come out in front of her, holding her Venetian red muggle blazer.

She looked up to see Draco standing in front of her, his warm smile already warming her up. As he came closer to drape the blazer around her, she felt shivers travelling up her spine. But these shivers were very familiar, and had nothing to do with the cold outside.

"Thanks. I would have frozen to death else."

"Yeah, because freezing to death looks a better option to you than returning home, right Ginny?"

"Draco, you know there is a lot to be done for Christmas, right? December has already started and the festival would be here in no time. I don't want any last moment hassles."

Draco shook his head lovingly at his wife and followed her inside the shop, wondering how, even after all this, there would certainly be something she would remember just the day before Christmas.

That's just how Ginny was, and he wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	7. Reminiscing Childhood

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (dialogue) "** **Santa! Oh my god! Santa's coming! I know him! I know him!"**

 **(dialogue) "I don't mind fruitcake. It's the only thing during Christmas that I'm not tempted to eat."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

As Draco stepped out of the floo at George's house, the delicious smell of lunch assaulted his nostrils.

He quickly shrugged the soot of his clothes and went inside the kitchen. Ginny and George were sitting at the table, while Angelina was probably preparing the lunch. Little Fred was playing on the ground.

"Hey, Malfoy."

"Hello, George. I really don't understand why you so persistently keep calling me Malfoy when in fact, your sister holds the same last name now."

Things had turned from sour to friendly between the two men, though they had their own distinct way of showing it.

"Me and Ginny were just reminiscing our previous Christmases. "

"Oh, is that so? I would be really interested to know about your previous celebrations."

Ginny scowled at this. She was really happy that they had become good friends, but it wasn't fair that whenever they met, they together laughed at her stupid childhood antics that she wished to forget.

"Very well, Malfoy. So this one time, when our lovely Gin-bug was little, she went with us to a muggle market. And there, she saw the very famous, Santa Claus. You should've seen how she was jumping up and down, Malfoy. Oh, the naivety of childhood."

Draco and George burst out laughing as Ginny smacked them both on their heads.

"Oh, Malfoy. You should've seen her. _'Santa! Oh my god! Santa's coming! I know him! I know him!'_ "

George mimicked what would have been a ten year old Ginny.

"Shut up George! I was nine."

"Well, Gin-bug, you were actually ten, but that is a moot point, is it not? I can't believe you actually thought Santa was for real."

Draco found the banter between the two highly amusing and couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, Draco, if you find this so amusing, I'm sure you'll find sleeping alone in bed also amusing?"

Draco's laughter stopped short.

"No, no, Ginny. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, everyone believes in Santa when they are young."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him. Just then Angelina came with the fruitcake and George instantly started digging. As she offered it to Draco and Ginny, Ginny declined.

"I don't mind fruitcake. It's the only thing during Christmas that I'm not tempted to eat."

George looked up at this.

"Well, Gin-Gin, you mean you are tempted to eat _everything_ else, is it? Even your husband that sits here, huh?"

Ginny's eyes widened at the implication of his words and she turned the same shade as her hair.

Draco didn't know where to look, as Angelina couldn't resist commenting on the whole thing.

"Oh, George, I bet she is a hungry lioness in bed."

As George and Angelina laughed at their expense, Ginny and Draco turned deep shades of scarlet, regretting ever joining them for lunch.

It was really an amusing Christmas.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	8. Tradition

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (word) Feast**

 **(object) Advent Candle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Draco, are you ready? Mum's going to kill us if we are late."

"Ginny, do we really have to go? I'm really not keen on meeting Potter today, or any day, for that matter."

"Yes, we have to. It's the customary Weasley family dinner to mark the beginning of December. Our presence is required. So hurry up."

What Ginny didn't know, was that it would be less of a dinner and more of a feast.

Arthur's eccentric muggle ways had introduced the family to take up the custom of lighting an Advent candle which marks each day from the beginning of December till the arrival of Christmas.

As they reached the Burrow, the whole family was already present there, including Harry. Draco immediately scowled at him, as Ginny smacked him in the arm and went up to greet Harry.

Things had not exactly changed between the two men.

Draco went up to Arthur to have a talk with him, and as Ginny looked from the other side of the room, she saw the two warmly chatting with each other.

As she walked towards them, she could hear Arthur telling Draco about the custom of lighting the Advent candle in the muggle homes for the 567th time. Draco was, as always, listening with patience and keen interest.

Her father had finally found a son to listen patiently to his muggle discoveries.

Her husband had finally found a father to tell him stories.

And this was another custom. On every dinner marking the beginning of September, Ginny would look at Draco interacting with her family and think back to how things had changed.

She would've never believed anyone if they told her that Draco Malfoy would be sitting in the Burrow, talking warmly with her father and brothers. But that was exactly was she was seeing, and she felt overwhelmed at the amount of love that filled her.

This was her forever.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	9. Wackiness

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (object) Christmas Card**

 **(weather) Frosty/Icy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

It was a frosty morning, and Draco Malfoy was really confused when he did not find his wife sleeping beside him. After all, she had never been an early riser.

After searching the whole manor, he finally found her in the library.

"Ginny, what in the Merlin's name are you doing so early in the morning?"

"I have to immediately owl this Christmas card to George, so I'm doing just that."

"Christmas card? Isn't it a bit too early for that?"

"Oh well, he uses the cards he gets as decorations in his home, so he wants them a bit early."

"Isn't that a bit wacky?"

Ginny shrugged.

"He's George. What else do you expect from him but wackiness?"

Draco shook his head. She had a peculiar lot back there in the Weasley household. But it was these little crazy things that she had caught up from her brothers that he loved.

"Okay. Continue with this while I go back and try to digest this little piece of information you have given me."

Ginny laughed and gave him a look that told him she would be joining him in their bed soon.

He quietly went back to the bedroom, waiting for his wife to join him inside the warmth of their bed again.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	10. House Rivalries

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (word) Goodwill**

 **(object) Poinsettia Flower**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Bay Laurel."

"Poinsettia flowers"

"Ginny, for the last time, the decorations would be of Bay Laurel."

"Draco, for the last time, they would be of Poinsettia Flowers."

"Are you so obsessed with red because your hair is red?"

"Are you so obsessed with green because Harry's eyes are green?"

Draco stopped short.

"Wait, what does green have to do with Harry's eyes? I mean… Ew, Ginny."

"Why do you keep insisting we get everything green then?"

"Green is the colour of Slytherin. Besides, Bay Laurels symbolize high status, victory and strength."

"Red is also the colour of Gryffindor. And also, Poinsettia flowers symbolize purity, goodwill and success."

"Actually the colour of Gryffindor is scarlet. Regardless, there is no way in hell I'm allowing you to cover the Manor in red no matter what it symbolizes."

As the bickering between the two continued, Blaise Zabini quietly prepared to apparate back to his place, wondering why the two couldn't just use both the plants.

Three years in their marriage, it was a bit too late to bicker over house rivalries, especially those pertaining to house colours.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	11. Fun?

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (plot theme/action) Skating at an ice rink/frozen lake**

 **(word) Holiday**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"What exactly is this and?"

"This is called an ice rink, Draco. We skate here. Really, I would have thought you knew about it listening to dad's muggle stories and everything."

"And why are we doing it?"

"Because it's fun. Now don't be a stuck-up git and come on."

And they went in, and skated for an hour with Ginny moving around in flawless motion and Draco refusing to leave her hand.

" _No Draco, not like this. Maintain your balance."_

" _Gin, oh merlin, I'm going fall in these things."_

" _There, you are doing well, now go on, and leave my hand Draco."_

And an hour later, they finally took a break, with Ginny smiling and Draco scowling.

They made a really good pair that way.

"That was so much fun."

"I really don't know what fun do you find in trying to walk around on wheels. I mean, we do have feet."

"Yes right. Because for the first time in ages you surprisingly took a day off from your work and even then I cannot make a plan to celebrate your holiday. I'm actually thinking of leaving you right here."

Draco's head snapped up at this. Leaving as in?

As he prepared to ask her, he found her too close, looming menacingly over his seemingly bewildered form.

"Ginny?"

"Malfoy. Listen to me. This long in our relationship, you better learn how to have fun properly, and burn your supposedly elite mannerisms because I swear if you don't, I'll obliviate you."

Draco was extremely happy to see her back to her normal self.

He suddenly pulled her closer and bent down to whisper in her hair.

"Ginny. I promise I would honestly try to adopt your definition of fun, though I would like to point out that you can't really call me Malfoy now as you hold the same name. And, would continue to do so till my last breath."

Ginny gasped as she realized the leaving comment really got to him. She shook her head at his insecurities and leaned in to kiss him.

So maybe they got ushered out for public display of affection, but it was every bit worth it.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	12. Of Love and Drunken Rants

**For the Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts:** **(location) Christmas Party**

 **(dialogue) "Christmas is a stocking stuffed with sugary goodness."**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Are you ready yet, Gin? Blaise is going to hex us both if we are late."

"I'm almost done. Just tell me, though, do we really have to do this?"

"Yes, we do. And if I can stand Potter, you can also stand a couple of 'stuck-up, pureblood aristocrats' for quite some time."

Ginny looked at him for a second and then, turned back before stepping into the floo.

"I'm only doing this because I love Blaise."

Draco was left standing there with his mouth open, before he regained his senses and hurriedly flooed over to the Zabini Mansion.

Every year, the Zabinis held a Christmas party at their home before the festival arrived, just to celebrate the cheer of the whole season. It was actually, as Blaise put it, just a means of living their long lost bachelorhood once more, even if it were for just a night.

In other words, it was just a reason for the men to get drunk.

Four years ago, it was actually at a party like this that Draco and Ginny had met for the first time after the battle.

One night was all it took, to get them where they were today.

As they entered the Zabini House, they looked around for Blaise and found him chattering away with some guests. As soon as he saw them, though he came running towards them.

Married and still a kid.

"Hello Draco. Heya Sugar. How are we doing tonight?"

While Draco clapped him on the back, Ginny merely blushed at her nickname.

"Why do you still keep calling me that?"

"Oh well, you were the one that instigated it, Sugar. Remember that party four years ago? What was it that she had said, Draco?"

"Ooh, I remember _. 'Christmas is a stocking stuffed with sugary goodness.'_ Right, Gin?"

"I was drunk. Give me at least some benefit of doubt."

"Sure we do. We give you enough benefit of doubt. If we had not, this would have been the headline of the Daily Prophet."

Blaise sniggered at Draco's comment.

"I can imagine that, Draco. _'Holyhead Harpies' star chaser Ginny Malfoy was seen blabbering about Christmas under the influence of alcohol.'_ It would make a good news, no?"

Ginny smacked both of them on the heads and moved to go away, looking for anyone even remotely more sensible to talk.

As she moved to leave the scene, she was pulled back by Draco.

"Don't be upset, Gin. After all, it was that same line which eventually got us together, right?"

Ginny blushed under his firm and unwavering gaze. It was true, though. It was this one drunken comment that made Draco talk to Ginny, even if he did more laughing than talking.

It ended beautifully.

And so, it was there, at the same place where it all started four years ago, that Draco made Ginny leave her inhibitions about her drunken rants.

Blaise, though, was having a lot of fun clicking candid photographs of the two with his new muggle camera. His mind was busy forming devious plans about getting these photographs published.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	13. White Christmas

**For the Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts:** **(plot theme/action) Decorating the Christmas Tree**

 **(story title) White Christmas**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Since childhood, it had been a sort of ritual in the Malfoy household for Draco and Narcissa to decorate the Christmas tree together. After Draco married Ginny and Narcissa warmed up to her, she immediately got included in this.

Today was the day when they were to decorate the Christmas tree, and Ginny had never seen Draco so bouncy in life. But, this year, Draco had refused to allow Ginny to be a part of the decoration.

It stung a bit, but she suspected something cooking in his head.

On the day of decorating the tree, nobody would recognize him to be the seemingly stoic Draco Malfoy that everyone knows. To think Ginny had thought he disliked Christmas.

As the tree was brought in the living room, Draco eagerly started devising plans to decorate it, while Narcissa stood amused.

Before she could say anything, Draco ushered her out of the room and had already started putting up decorations on the tree.

Later that evening, when Ginny and Narcissa were finally allowed to enter the room, they couldn't believe the mesmerizing sight that awaited them.

The tree was decorated beautifully in all the Christmas colours, and the floor was all covered in snow.

"The snow has been charmed to stay this way till the New Year. This way you both can enjoy the snow whether it snows outside or not."

Ginny was overwhelmed and could just murmur a meek 'thank you' to Draco.

Narcissa was extremely happy to see the changed Draco, one who cares about his family and gives them little surprises. She couldn't thank Ginny enough for bringing this change in him.

Both Narcissa and Ginny's hope of having a white Christmas were fulfilled by Draco.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	14. Reindeer and Cockroach

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (creature/being) Reindeer**

 **(colour) Maroon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"What is it that you are drawing, Albus?"

"This is a reindeer, Aunty Geeny."

"A reindeer, is it? And what colour are you going to fill in it?"

"Maroon."

Ginny smiled at the little kid.

Ginny and Draco were spending a day at the Potter household. Hermione was pregnant for the third time and she appreciated the much needed break from household work that Ginny had granted her.

Suddenly, James snorted from behind.

"Reindeers don't exist, let alone maroon coloured."

"Yes they do, don't they Aunt Geeny?"

"Yes they do, Al. Everything that you believe in exists."

James opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny interrupted him.

"James, why are you not playing with Uncle Draco?"

Suddenly James' eyes lit up as if he remembered something.

"Oh yes, Aunt Ginny. That's what I came to tell you. I know a biiiggg secret."

He widened his arms to show just how big the secret was.

"Oh? And what is the secret, Jamsie?"

"I just found out that… Uncle Draco is scared of cockroaches."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, JAMES, I AM NOT SCARED OF COCKROACHES. I JUST HATE THEM."

Ginny and Albus both burst out laughing as a flushed Draco ran after a delighted James.

Ginny knew how much Draco loved kids. He longed to have a son and a daughter of his own, so he can be the dad his own father never was.

But maybe, just maybe, a kid wasn't in their destiny.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	15. The Best Gift

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (plot theme/action) Giving/Receiving Gifts**

 **(word) Rejoice**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Ginny held Draco's hand tighter as they entered inside to meet the Healer.

Ginny had been incessantly vomiting since the past few days and, after getting some tests done, today was the day for the healer to tell them what was wrong.

As they went in, Healer Earnstaw welcomed them with a smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Please sit. I was actually able to learn the root of Mrs. Malfoy's symptoms."

Draco couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What is the problem, Ms. Earnstaw?"

"There is actually no problem. It's a gift."

Confused, Draco and Ginny looked at each other.

"What do you mean it's a gift?"

"Mr. Malfoy, your wife is pregnant. It's a beautiful gift you have received this Christmas."

Both the Malfoys couldn't believe their ears. For so long they had yearned for a child, and now they were finally going to be parents.

But suddenly, Draco remembered something.

"But Ginny can't conceive. We were told that before."

Ms. Earnstaw nodded her head.

"That's a complication, Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy's uterus is not strong enough to hold a child, and it might give rise to some complications."

Ginny spoke up for the first time.

"Ms. Earnstaw, isn't there any way for me to give birth to this child?"

"I never said there isn't any way, Mrs. Malfoy. Yes, there might be some complications, but with a bit of precautions I'm sure we can work this out. That is, if you want to keep this child."

Ginny nodded eagerly and Draco, albeit a bit apprehensive about Ginny's health, agreed.

The couple returned with smiles on their faces and were amused to see Narcissa rejoice after they gave her the news.

It was the best gift they could have got.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	16. Home Alone

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (story title) Home Alone**

 **(feeling) Hungover**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

When Ginny and Hermione apparated to Seamus' apartment, they were welcomed by a very un-welcoming sight.

Imagine the plight of two pregnant women who find their husbands all washed up.

Draco, Blaise, Harry and Seamus were all drunk, and singing some random song at the top of their lungs.

" _The music plays all night in Little Italy_

 _The lights will be going up on old Rockefella's tree_

 _People window shopping on Fifth Avenue_

 _All I want for Christmas is you"_

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the way Draco was screeching, when suddenly Harry piped in.

" _Yeah all I want is you"_

Seamus also started shouting, and the two women had to cover their ears.

" _Tell me I've got to know_

 _Where do lonely hearts go_

 _Because nobody ought to be all alone on Christmas"_

Ginny and Hermione were really amused at this scene and decided to let them be.

* * *

The next morning when Draco apparated back to his house, he had a really bad headache.

Being hungover was not a pleasant feeling at all.

As he entered his bedroom, he came face to face with a very annoyed Ginny.

"Draco, would you like to tell me why were you singing some random song at the top of your lungs yesterday?"

"Um, Ginny, it wasn't like that. It's just that Seamus was alone at home and well it's Christmas season and nobody deserves to be home alone at this time so we all decided to give him company and well we drank a little firewhiskey…"

"A little, Draco?"

"…Okay fine. A lot. And yeah we kinda got drunk and I'm really sorry to annoy you and…"

Ginny couldn't hold it anymore and she burst out laughing. Draco just stood there confused for a second before he realized Ginny was just joking.

He couldn't help himself and joined the laughter.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	17. That Husband of Yours

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (feeling) Joyful**

 **(food/drink) Gingerbread Man/House**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Yes, now we just bake the dough and it's done. Isn't it so easy? I found out about this recipe from Hermione and this thing here is called an oven. It's a muggle thing, you know…"

Ginny let her brother go on. For someone who never paid any attention to Muggle Studies lessons, he seemed quite joyful to learn about muggle things and recipes.

Ron's marriage to Luna had changed him in many ways. Ginny owed Luna for making a somewhat sensible person out of her git-headed brother. But what Ginny thanked Luna the most for was making Ron behave in a civil manner to Draco.

Merlin knows Ginny would have burst out if her brother and her husband continued their senseless fights.

"Ginny? Ginny? Earth to Ginny?"

"What? Yes, Ron?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Well, I am, but you surely wouldn't mind repeating what you just said?"

Ron rolled his eyes. So typical of Ginny to get lost in daydreams.

"I asked, what should I get that husband of yours for Christmas?"

"That husband of mine has got a name, Ron. I mean really, it's high time you start calling him Draco."

"Ginny, given the history we have, I can't really call him Draco. It feels weird."

Ginny sighed and started thinking of what gifts Ron could give to Draco.

A new cloak? Maybe some sort of muggle machine? What could it be that Draco would want from Ron?

"I got it. Yes, Ginny. I finally got it. I know what will I gift your husband."

Ginny scowled at Ron's name for Draco.

"What exactly is it, and?"

"You'll see."

And with a wink, Ron returned back to making his Gingerbread man, leaving Ginny behind to wonder about what he could have possibly thought.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	18. Gift Us a Name

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (feeling) Charitable**

 **(word) Tradition**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Don't you think it's about time we decided on a name for the baby?"

"Ginny, it's been just a few days since we got to know about it. Can you just relax? Even your bump is not showing yet."

"What, are you waiting for me to go into labour to decide the name of the baby?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. Ginny had been really over-excited about the baby. While he was glad it had shifted her focus from the whole Christmas decoration thing, it still got on his nerves sometimes.

But that didn't mean he wasn't super excited.

"Okay, well, I actually did have some names in mind."

"Yess. I knew it. Finally! You have some emotions left in you. Go on, please, darling."

Ignoring her comments regarding his emotional quotient, he proceeded to list the names he had thought of."

"Well, what about Abigail? It means, 'my father's joy'."

"Well, that is indeed a good name, but I was actually thinking maybe Camille?"

"Camille?"

"Yes. I have no idea what it means but it would suit with Malfoy."

"So does Abigail."

"Draco. Okay fine, here's another one, Evelyn?"

"Evelyn means hazelnut. There is no way in hell I'm going to name my daughter hazelnut."

"Wait. What if it isn't a daughter? What if it's a son?"

"Of course it's going to be a daughter. I know it."

"No it's not. It's going to be a son."

And that started another war on the gender of the baby. It was quite amusing to see the two bickering with each other, the love evident in their eyes.

"I SAID IT'S GOING TO BE OWEN."

"I REFUSE TO NAME MY KID AFTER A MUGGLE MACHINE."

"That muggle machine is called Oven, Draco, not Owen. And just by the way, Owen means 'young warrior."

"Owen, Oven, one or the same thing."

When Blaise Zabini arrived at the manor, he witnessed a mini-war going on between Draco and Ginny.

"Okay, folks. Calm down. Tell me what do you need, and I'll give it to you. I'm feeling charitable today."

Draco scowled and Ginny huffed.

"Just give us a name, Blaise, and we shall be happy."

"Yeah, because Ginny here doesn't agree with a single name I suggest."

"Because it's not a daughter, it's a son."

Blaise sighed and prayed to the heavens.

"Okay, folks. Calm down for Merlin's sake and let me think."

There was silence for some time as Draco and Ginny continued to give each other looks.

"I got it. You are going to love me for this.

Both the Malfoys eagerly nodded their heads.

"Well, Draco, if it's a daughter, the name could be Sperantia Estelle Malfoy. And Ginny, if it's a boy, then it can be Scorpius Marcellus Malfoy."

Both Ginny and Draco couldn't believe it. They loved the names.

It would be the second useful thing Blaise ever did for them.

"That is amazing, Zabini. Didn't know you had it in you."

"I know, man. Just so you know, Sperantia means hope, and Estelle means star. And Scorpius is a constellation, just so it keeps the Black tradition of naming kids after heavenly bodies alive."

After knowing the etymology, Ginny and Draco loved the names even more. And so it was decided. Sperantia Estelle Malfoy and Scorpius Marcellus Malfoy.

It was perfect.

Not to mention, when they told Narcissa about it, she almost jumped in glee.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**

 **Please read and review. x**


	19. Infected by Wrackspurts

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (food/drink) Bucks Fizz**

 **(dialogue) "I once thought of being an atheist, but I gave up. They have no holidays."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"It's been a long week, I tell you."

"Yeah, I totally agree with Ron."

"Why, Potter, tired of running after the law-breakers?"

Harry sniggered as Draco and Ron laughed.

If somebody had earlier told Ginny that her brother and his best-friend would be sitting laughing with Draco Malfoy, she would have sent them to St. Mungos for treatment.

"No, seriously, though. I once thought of being an atheist, but I gave up. They have no holidays."

The three laughed again as Ginny, Hermione and Luna entered the room.

The three couples had come for a weekend dinner at the Potter house.

"Dinner will still some time. So you would have to wait."

"No, issues, Hermione. We will just have another round of Bucks Fizz."

Hermione glared at Harry as he said these words. She had not yet forgotten their earlier drunken escapade.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. I'll make sure they don't get too out of control.

Harry and Draco glared at Ron as he laughed. The two chased him as he ran away, leaving their sighing wives behind.

"I wish they would grow up."

"Actually, Ginny, it is quite a change to see Draco so free. I've always seen him so stoic."

"Yeah. For a long time, I had thought that he had been infected by a Wrackspurt, but I now realize the he has just opened up to us."

Ginny smiled listening to her friends. She loved Draco, and was really glad that her friends got along with him.

And as Draco ran to ambush Ron, she thought how great a father he would turn out to be.

* * *

 **Please and review. x**


	20. Surprises

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (location) German Christmas Market**

 **(restriction) Must take place on Christmas day. No time jumps**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Why a muggle market, but?"

"Because I need to get some muggle products. And besides, Ron, Luna and Hermione are also going. You can be safe assured I won't leave you there."

Draco snorted.

"Fine. Whatever suits you. I don't suppose I don't really have a choice."

And so, after an hour later, they were roaming on the streets of the German Christmas market.

Ginny elbowed Ron discreetly.

"Ron, what are you getting Draco for Christmas? If you need any help I can suggest some things."

"Oh no, dear sister. I have already thought what am I getting that husband of yours."

"Then tell me what is it?"

"No, Ginny. Not before Christmas. It will be a great surprise for the two of you."

"But Ronald…"

"Ginny. Gifts shouldn't be disclosed before Christmas day. What will be the fun, else?"

Ginny pouted but left it at that. She knew something was cooking in Ron's mind, and she was especially curious to know what it was.

Suddenly, Draco called out to her.

"Hey Gin, come here."

"Yes, Draco."

"Do you think Hermione would like it? I am really confused what gift should I get her."

"Oh yes, she would love it. It's useful even."

Draco nodded and went to buy the gift, while she herself went ahead to buy a gift for Draco.

She just hoped he would like her gift.

She also hoped Ron would behave himself.

Sigh. She should just ask someone to gift her an endless supply of hopes this Christmas.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	21. Mistletoes

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (object) Mistletoe**

 **(genre) Romantic Comedy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"I just hope we don't get mistletoe. Please no mistletoes."

"Weasley, why are you so creeped out? Are you so afraid of kissing your wife in front of everyone?"

Ron scowled at Draco has the rest of them laughed.

After the muggle market, they were now roaming in Diagon Alley, and Ron was acting really weird seeing all the decorations.

They should not get mistletoe.

Suddenly, what he feared the most happened. He saw a mistletoe above Ginny and Draco and holy crap, he just about fainted.

"Ginnyy. Look, a mistletoe."

"Oh my, Draco. we suppose I would have to kiss you now."

The next two minutes, as Ginny and Draco crashed their lips together, were the second worst minutes of Ron's life.

He got that they were a happy couple in love and all that, but seeing his sister kiss anyone at all was not something he liked.

After a long time (centuries in Ron's view), Ginny and Draco broke apart, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

While the girls all awed, Ron held onto his masculinity and refrained from expressing his happiness at seeing his sister all loved up.

He hid it under his supposed disgust.

"I think it may have been infested by Nargles."

Everyone laughed at Ron's comment. It was a great day.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	22. The Nightmare Before Christmas

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (object) Christmas Tree**

 **(story title) The Nightmare before Christmas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

It all happened within a few seconds.

Ginny and Draco were out getting a Christmas tree for the Burrow, when suddenly they were attacked.

Escaped Death Eater Antonin Dolohov tried to attack Ginny with an unforgivable when Draco lunged in front of her and took and the curse instead.

They were now in St. Mungos, where Draco was being treated.

Ginny sat numb with the shock of how everything just happened, while George held her. Ron and Harry were waiting for Draco to regain consciousness. Dolohov had been taken to Azkaban, but he had already caused damage.

"Gin-bug, it's going to be fine. Draco will be up soon."

Ginny just nodded. Her husband, the father of her child, was lying in there, severely injured. She couldn't save him.

Just like the last time.

Ginny couldn't save Draco from being forced to get the dark mark. Today, she couldn't save him from getting the curse.

Her inability to save him was starting to get on her nerves.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	23. Optimism

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (word) Fireplace**

 **(object) Christmas Jumper**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Draco was still unconscious, and Ginny's patience was decreasing by the day.

Molly had convinced her to come and live at the Burrow. She didn't want her to live alone in the Manor, afraid of what the girl would do to herself. Narcissa constantly travelled from St. Mungos to the Burrow.

Right now Molly and Narcissa were sitting in front of the fireplace. Molly was sewing her customary Christmas jumper for Draco in an emerald green colour with a golden 'D' on it. Narcissa just stared blankly at the flames.

"Narcissa, Draco is going to be alright. He is a strong young man, he would fight out of it."

"It's not that, Molly. I just don't get why Draco has to suffer every time. He has worked so hard to leave his past behind him and reconstruct hiss life, but it always comes back to haunt him."

Molly put her hand over Narcissa's in an attempt to console her.

"I'm scared for Ginny as well, Molly. She's pregnant, and already has many complications. I'm afraid this might affect her health."

"Don't worry, Narcissa. I'm taking care of both our daughter and our grand-child."

Narcissa smiled at Molly.

Ginny retreated back to her room after listening the two woman talk. She had to take care of herself and her child. For Draco.

Maybe things would get better. They have to. They will.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	24. Tribute

**For the Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (action/plot theme) Watching/Starring in a Nativity play**

 **(word) Festive**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

The Weasleys and Potters, along with Narcissa and Blaise had all gathered at the Muggle School James was studying at. He had a surprise for all of them, as he put it.

When they reached there, the hall was full of parents and teachers. The student volunteer told them a play was being held and they were escorted to their seats.

Soon after, James appeared on stage.

"Good evening, everyone. To celebrate the festive spirit of this season, we are today presenting a play recounting the story of the nativity of Jesus.

And before it starts, I would just like to say, this is sort of a tribute for my Uncle Draco, who has always been interested in the birth of Jesus and the stories behind the Christmas traditions. He could not be here for some reasons, but I'm sure this play would reach him in some way."

As the play started, Ginny had tears in her eyes. To see this young boy doing so much for Draco ignited a hope in her that everything will get right.

Ginny and Narcissa held hands during the whole play, while Blaise captured every single moment in his new muggle recorder.

He wouldn't let Draco miss something so important.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	25. Ameliorate

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (dialogue)** **"The main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all bad girls live."**

 **(object) Tinsel**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

There were just few days left for Christmas, and even though Draco was showing improvement, he still hadn't regained consciousness.

The tension around the Burrow had decreased, and George and Ron were trying their best to inject the festive feel in the house.

Blue and white tinsels hung around the house, mimicking the effect of ice. The house was decorated in evergreens, as a means to exemplify Christmas.

Ron said the evergreens symbolized strength, just like Draco did.

Ginny sat by the couch, waiting for some news to arrive from St. Mungos, as George ran after Victoire and Dominique in a Santa costume.

"Come here, little girls. Be good. Else you wouldn't get any gifts."

"But Uncle Georgie, how does Santa know whom should he give a gift to and whom he should not?"

"My dear Dom, the main reason Santa is so jolly and carefree is because he knows where all bad girls live. So he knows where to drop a present and where not to."

Dom and Vic screamed in exhilaration as George ran to catch them, while Ginny couldn't help but smile imagining a similar scene in her home after the child was born.

She wished Draco would be fine soon. Home didn't seem like it without him.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	26. A Christmas Carol

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (location) Church during Christingle or midnight mass**

 **(story title) A Christmas Carol**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

It was the Christmas Eve, and Ginny was at a church with her dad.

Arthur had told her about the muggle ritual of a midnight mass, where everyone lighted candles at midnight during Christmas.

Ginny held a candle in her hand, praying to the holy spirits to cure Draco.

Everything in her life seemed to revolved around his health these days. It was Christmas now, and she wanted it to spend with her husband.

Just as they sat back down, a soft hymn started to play in the background. Her dad told her it was a Christmas carol, which they sang during the festivities. Ginny thought about how the sweetest carol right now would be for her to hear Draco's voice.

As Ginny and Arthur came back from the church, he assured her that Draco would be alright. Everyone in her family seemed to be sure of Draco's strength than her.

"Dad, I don't doubt that he will be alright, but how can we be sure that it won't happen again? I mean, I feel so frustrated sometimes that he still has to suffer for the choices he made back in time. Hasn't he served enough punishment for it?"

"Ginny, I have told this to you time and again; don't ever forget the wrong he gets, but always respect the right he desires. Draco's worked really hard to build his family's name again; he wouldn't like you focusing so much on his past. Don't take this attack to your heart. He will be fine, just have faith."

Ginny smiled at his words. They reminded her of the lessons he gave her on her marriage day.

Her dad knew Draco like one of his own. She couldn't be more grateful to him for being a father to her husband.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	27. Santa Exists

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (dialogue) "The two most joyous times on the year are Christmas morning and end of school."**

 **(object) Wreath**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

It was Christmas morning, and Ginny was still sleeping.

"The two most joyous times of the year are Christmas morning and end of school, aren't they?"

Ginny woke up with a start hearing that voice. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her in all his sick glory. The bruises on his face were still there, but lighter.

What really mattered was that he was conscious, and here. Ginny's Christmas was complete.

"Draco. You're fine. Thank merlin."

She hugged him tight, careful of his wounds.

"Well, Gin, now that it's sorted, we ought to place a wreath on our front door. Then only our decorations would be complete."

Ginny and Draco hung a laurel wreath together at the door of the Malfoy Manor, welcoming Christmas together.

Narcissa joined them for lunch that day, as the three ate together after a long time in their own snowy haven that Draco had created.

It was the best Christmas, and Ginny and Narcissa's wishes of celebrating Christmas with a fit Draco were fulfilled.

Maybe Santa existed after all.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	28. The Big Dinner

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (location) Family's home for Christmas Dinner**

 **(food item/drink) Turkey**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

The Malfoys were at the burrow for Christmas dinner, along with Blaise. His wife, Ember, couldn't join them as she was with her own family to visit her newly born nephew. Blaise had gone with her, but came back to join the Malfoys and Weasleys in their celebrations.

Everyone was really pumped up now that Draco was home.

Molly had set up a big dinner for everyone. The table was full of rows of cupcakes, cookies, and there was a big turkey in the center.

The boys all pounced on the food as if they had been starving for a century. Even Draco forgot all his manners and jumped at the sight of food, stating that he really missed good food.

That earned him a glare from Ginny.

Everyone laughed together, and Ginny felt relaxed after a long time as he felt Draco hold her hand beneath the table.

The conversation turned somber when the topic turned to Dolohov and his ongoing trial. Ginny felt Draco tense.

"Don't worry Draco, he is going to pay. We'll make sure of that."

"Did he say anything about why did he attack me?

"Yes. He says that you betrayed the Dark Lord, and you deserve to pay for that."

Draco nodded as Molly steered the conversation away from death eaters.

After that, dinner was a cheery affair, as people guessed who brought what gift for whom.

The evening was going great.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	29. Exchanging Love

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (food item/drink) Candy Cane**

 **(dialogue) "Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal. And a happy new year."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Soon the time came for them to actually exchange gifts and everyone was really excited. The elders had all turned into kids.

George had got a candy cane stick for Ron, which he could use as well as eat. Nobody had any second thoughts about what Ron would do.

Ginny had got a new trench coat from Harry in a turquoise colour.

Bill had got a book on Greek muggle traditions for Arthur. Molly just about flipped that very moment.

After everyone exchanged their gifts, they turned to Draco. You could assume he was the star of the evening.

Ron handed over his gift to Draco first, with a smirk.

"Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal. And a happy new year."

Draco opened his present to find a stuffed ferret toy in it. Ginny held her breath waiting for Draco's reaction to this mockery, but he laughed out loud at Ron's antics.

"Seriously, Weasel, I was under the impression you had grown up."

The two men hugged and Draco handed over the muggle camcorder he had bought to him. Next in line was Arthur, who gifted Draco a mobile phone.

"So that the next time you are attacked, you might be able to easily reach us. Would give my daughter less white hair."

Blaise gifted him a recording of James' play, and Draco was overwhelmed after seeing it. He hugged James tightly, as the boy further gifted him a book of muggle Christmas traditions and the nativity of Jesus.

Narcissa gifted him a Malfoy ring that belonged to his grandfather.

"Draco, your grandfather held this ring while he held the responsibility of the house. I am giving it to you today, in hopes you would hold the responsibility of the family and make the correct decisions."

The ring was exquisite, and it was something that belonged to his grandfather. He still missed him some days.

Molly gifted him the customary Weasley jumper, and Draco's eyes teared up.

He was proud to be a part of this family.

Harry and Hermione together gifted him a new cloak. It was an exquisite sapphire blue. He needed to have some colour in his wardrobe, according to them.

George gave him an assortment of joke products like every year, Charlie gave him a dragon's horn and Bill gave him a new exquisite broom.

Then came Ginny's turn. She was really anxious for her gift.

Draco opened her gift to find a five frame photo holder, with photographs of him with Narcissa and Lucius, and the Weasleys.

His eyes teared up the sight of his father, and he hugged a very tense Ginny tightly.

He pulled apart and gave Ginny the gift which he had got for her, and wanted to give it in the end.

Ginny opened to find a bronze plate with two names written on it.

' _Sperantia Estelle Malfoy & Scorpius Marcellus Malfoy'_

Ginny looked up at Draco with surprise written all over hear face.

"The healer told me that we are expecting twins while I was in the hospital. I guessed since we might have a boy and a girl both, the names should be ready to be displayed."

Ginny smiled as she put her hand on her stomach. Twins.

"Bur Draco, what if Gin-bug here has two boys or two girls?

Molly smacked George on the head for ruining the moment, oblivious of the fact that Blaise was capturing even the silliest of things in his muggle camera.

Draco swore that he was obsessed with the thing.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	30. Marriage with Dragons

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (feeling) Chilly**

 **(object) Chestnut**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

The next day of Christmas, Ginny, Charlie and Draco decided to go out together as Charlie was leaving for Romania the next day. As soon as they stepped out though, they were welcomed by cold winds.

Draco scowled at the weather.

"Fabulous. You can't even go out now."

"Of course you can. Just take your coat and move. It's not a snowstorm, is it?"

So they proceeded with the plans.

The trio roamed around muggle London and then around Hogsmeade till they started to feel chilly. They took a stop at The Three Broomsticks.

"So Charlie, any plans to get married?"

Charlie almost puked the butterbeer he was drinking.

"No, dear sister. I'm more interested in dragons than any woman, as you know."

The three shared a good laugh at this.

"Just imagine, Charles, if someday you were to come home married to a dragon. That would be a scene."

Charlie scowled at the use of his real name, but he was quite used to being called in such a manner by Draco. Malfoys and their manners.

"I'm sure I wouldn't marry a dragon for sure. They might not love chestnuts like I do."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's love for chestnuts. He could eat chestnuts in anything.

"What are your plans for the future, both of you?"

Draco and Ginny looked at each other before replying.

"Well, considering the fact that I'm pregnant, I'm sure our a better part of our future will be spent running after our kids."

"Yeah, and afterwards, after our daughter's boyfriends."

"Oh shut up. Nobody is allowed to run after my daughter's boyfriends. I won't let you, or any of my brothers ruin her love life."

Draco pouted and Charlie laughed.

The day turned out to be well spent.

* * *

 **Please read and review. x**


	31. Of Ends and Beginnings

**For the** **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.**

 **Prompts: (weather) Blizzard/Snow**

 **(food item/drink) Eggnog**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

A few days after Christmas, Ginny was sitting in her snow-filled room which Draco had created for her, reflecting on the year that was just about to be over. Two things stood out for her.

Her pregnancy and the attack on Draco.

Suddenly, Draco came running to her.

"Gin, what are you doing here, come out and see, there's real snow on the ground."

Ginny excitedly went out and sure enough, there was snow everywhere.

"Apparently a blizzard had come in last night."

Ginny was ecstatic. She had always loved the snow.

The two spent hours playing in the snow like kids. Throwing snowballs at each other, making snowmen and snow castles. They kept on playing until both of them were practically frozen.

They went inside, and Ginny decided to make some hot chocolate for herself.

It was funny how even after such a long time in the Malfoy Manor she still preferred to do her chores herself rather than telling the house elves. She was of the view that they shouldn't be bothered unnecessarily.

"Draco, I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Want something?"

Draco, who had already wrapped a comforter around himself thought for a moment.

"Some eggnog would be wonderful."

Ginny smirked at how obvious his choices were. Draco always drank his eggnog warm on a day like this.

Nothing got him nice and toasty as warm eggnog on a winter day.

And as the two sat together in front of the fireplace, drinking their beverages, Ginny couldn't help but think how nice it was to ring in the New Year in this way. Together with Draco, peacefully.

Santa had been extremely kind to them this Christmas. Nine months from now they would be sitting with their kids.

When Draco started dating Ginny, he had a fair enough idea of what the girl was capable of.

But today, sitting beside her watching the snow outside, he was happier than he ever thought he could be.

He had clearly underestimated the amount of happiness Ginny brought to him.

She was all he wanted, for Christmas, for New Year, for all his life.

* * *

 **And there. This has been a great journey and it was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Critics are welcome, anytime.**

 **Please read and review. x**


End file.
